CIELO LÍQUIDO
by Ogimura Aoyagi
Summary: Del odio al amor solo hay un paso… ¿Qué tan ciertas resultan esas palabras? ¿Pueden dos almas que no se soportan, llegar a amarse al grado de desear volverse una sola? A veces el amor puede ser muy extraño. Sess/Shura pareja principal ACTO 2, ACTUALIZADO
1. PRIMEROS ENCUENTROS

**Hola a todos, como les va? -_-U si si ya se, de seguro piensan QUE HACES SUBIENDO OTRA HISTORIA, CUANDO NI SIQUIERA HAS ACTUALIZADO ACADEMIA??? Lo que pasa es que no he tenido inspiracion, estoy avanzando muy lentamente, lo siento, ademas tambien se me ocurrio esta historia y pensé que si la escribia y publicaba mi chicharito podría dejar de estar tan saturado y asi me vendría la inspiracion para Academia... Bueno, espero les agrade, esta ves la pareja principal es mi Sexymaru y mi personaje creado Shura, tambien aparecerán los demas personajes pero poco a poco, si? Bueno, cuidense.**

**"Inuyasha y demas NO son mios, son de Rumiko Takahashi, por lo que esta historia NO me llenara de ganancias que tanta falta me hacen... xD"**

_Del odio al amor solo hay un paso… ¿Qué tan ciertas resultan esas palabras? ¿Pueden dos almas que no se soportan, llegar a amarse al grado de desear volverse una sola? A veces el amor puede ser muy extraño._

**C I E L O L Í Q U I D O**

**ACTO 1 PRIMEROS ENCUENTROS**

El túnel parece interminable, si no fuera por la melodía que sale de su radio ya se hubiera fastidiado… suspira, ríe para si, no podía permitir que un simple túnel extremadamente largo le arruinara la emoción que estaba sintiendo, sube el volumen y sigue el ritmo de la melodía con la cabeza, sus largos cabellos negros se mueven graciosamente… finalmente el enorme túnel llegaba a su fin, lanza un grito de alegría mientras acelera un poco mas su BEETLE color azul con unas franjas de un azul mas oscuro atravesándolo a lo largo, en su interior, se puede ver a una chica, de unos 21 años, de cabellos largos color negro, ojos azules y piel blanca conduciendo alegremente, y en el asiento trasero se aprecian varias cajas de cartón con varias cosas; repentinamente su móvil suena, baja la música y responde, sonriendo al ver de quien se trata.

Chica: Hola, que me cuentas pecosa

Chica2: (molesta) Ya Shura, te dije que no me llames así, hazlo por mi nombre, ya no estamos en el preescolar

Shu: (riendo) OK, discúlpame pecosita, que me cuentas Ayame (enfatizando lo último)

Aya: ¬¬ Graciosita, ya por donde vienes

Shu: Acabo de pasar el túnel, creo que entraré a la ciudad en unos diez minutos

Aya: Excelente, te aviso que ya esta todo preparado para tu entrevista así que mas te vale no fallar por que me hacer quedar mal

Shu: (con carita de gatito soñador) Ah… aun no puedo creer que tengo una entrevista en el 8 CLOUD, el mejor antro de la ciudad, que felicidad que trabajes ahí, de nuevo te lo agradezco

Aya: (con fondo brillante) xD Para que veas, quien te quiere, lo que es tener palancas (ríe)

Shu: xD Si, palancota

Aya: Bueno, como aun tienes bastante tiempo, ¿puedes pasar por algunas cosillas antes de llegar acá? Es que aun tengo varias cosas que hacer y no me va a dar tiempo

Shu: Claro, que necesitas

Aya: Te mando la lista por mensaje para que no se te olvide nada, acá te pago, gracias

Shu: Sale, nos vemos al rato (cuelga)

La joven sube nuevamente la música y sigue su camino hasta detenerse en un supermercado para comprar las cosas que su amiga le había encargado, todo estaba saliendo bien, pronto tendría un nuevo trabajo y empezaría una nueva vida en la ciudad con su mejor amiga a quien no veía desde hacía tiempo… nada podía salir mal… Repentinamente, al dar la vuelta en una esquina, un automóvil sale de la nada, sorprendiéndola, sin embargo alcanza a maniobrar y evita chocar contra un poste de luz cercano, pero a pesar de su maniobra una de las puertas de su BEETLE no había librado un rayón bastante visible.

Shu: (aun asustada) Ah… Por poco y me estampo… (sale de su auto y nota el "rayoncito" en su puerta) O-O AH NO PUEDE SER, Y LO ACABABA DE PINTAR (voltea, ve el auto culpable del otro lado) ¬¬ Ahí esta ese idiota, tenía que ser uno de esos ricachones engreídos pero me va a escuchar, no se va a librar de pagarme todos los daños

La pelinegra camina sumamente enfadada hacia el auto culpable, un auto de ricos, un ROLLSROYCE PHANTOM carísimo, el cual había quedado a poca distancia; Shura llega y golpea en el techo del costoso auto, esperando llamar la atención de quien quiera que estuviera dentro… la puerta se abre y sale un hombre joven, de unos 25 años, su cabello es plateado y largo, llegándole mas debajo de la cintura, de ojos color ámbar pero de fría expresión, vestido con un traje color azul oscuro… Shura se le queda viendo por un momento, el joven es bastante alto y su presencia es imponente…

Shu: (mirando hacia arriba) O-O… "Pero que alto es este tipo… y esa mirada que tiene… me da escalofrío"

Hombre: (mirándola fríamente) ¿Qué tanto me mira mujer? A ver si va aprendiendo a conducir

Shu: (sale de sus pensamientos, recuerda su furia) ¬¬ ¿Perdón? Fue usted el que salió en sentido contrario, grandísimo idiota

Hombre: ¬¬ ¿Tiene pruebas? En lo que a mi respecta, fue usted quien me embistió con su armatoste, por culpa suya mi traje se mancho de expreso (señala una mancha café en el saco de su costoso traje)

Shu: ¬¬ Tenía que ser un ricachón engreído, fue usted el que casi hace que me estrelle, además ahí esta el señalamiento del sentido de la calle, acaso esta ciego (señala la señal que dice un sentido)

Hombre: (sin darle importancia) Pues si fuera importante, harían esa señal mas grande

Shu: (cada ves mas enojada) ¬¬# No diga tonterías, cualquiera puede ver la maldita señal

Hombre: (con desprecio) Usted lo ha dicho, pero yo no soy cualquiera como usted

Shu: (a punto de explotar, lo sujeta del saco) Mire imbécil, me importa un comino si se cree que la tierra no lo merece, pero de aquí no se larga hasta que me pague el raspón que le dejó a mi auto

Hombre: (molesto) No pienso darle ni un centavo, más bien yo tendría que pedirle la compensación por haber arruinado mi auto

Shu: ¿Daño? ¿Cuál daño?

Hombre: (señalando un rayoncito casi imperceptible en el cofre del auto) Eso, sin mencionar la mancha de expreso en la piel de los asientos

Shu: (roja de rabia) Como se atreve a comparar esa nimiedad con el daño de mi auto, estúpido ricachón de tercera

Hombre: (burlándose) Estúpida mujerzuela, no puede ser más vulgar

Shu: (ya no soporta mas) Maldito (lo abofetea con todas sus fuerzas)

Hombre: (se queda sorprendido) o-O

Shu: ¬¬ Por mucho dinero que tenga, no le da derecho a insultarme, si no quiere pagarme por las buenas, entonces lo hará por las malas, lo demandaré, ya lo verá, imbécil (regresa a su auto, se sube y arranca) Mejor prepárese porque ahora sí me va a conocer, grandísimo BAKA (se aleja)

Hombre: (lleva su mano hacia la mejilla enrojecida)… Maldita onna…

Mientras tanto, Ayame mira su reloj, preguntándose porque su amiga tarda tanto; ella es una chica de 21 años, pelirroja, de ojos verdes, su cabello esta sujeto en dos coletas altas, ella trabaja en uno de los antros más exclusivos de la ciudad como mesera y bailarina. La chica suspira, si su amiga tardaba mas no le daría tiempo de hacer la cena y llegar a tiempo a su trabajo, de pronto escucha un rechinar de ruedas en el asfalto justo afuera, se apresura a ir a abrir la puerta… su amiga ya había llegado pero irradiaba una gran furia.

Aya: o.o… Etto, ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

Shu: (cargando las bolsas del súper) ¬¬ Ni me lo recuerdes (entra a la casa y deja las bolsas en la mesa)

Aya: Pues que paso, por teléfono te escuchabas muy contenta

Shu: (tumbándose en el sofá) ¬¬ Es que un imbécil casi hace que me estampe, y para colmo era uno de esos ricachones con el ego súper inflado, yo pensaba hablar con el tranquilamente pero el muy idiota se pone a insultarme y me dio mucho coraje

Aya: o.O Como y que hiciste (se sienta también)

Shu: (se levanta) Pues le di una buena bofetada y le dije que lo demandaría

Aya: ¬¬ Creo que exageraste, además no sabes de lo que puede ser capaz ese sujeto, que tal y si él te demanda a ti primero, como le vas a pagar

Shu: ¬¬ U… No pensé en eso… pero aun así, no voy a permitir que ese idiota se salga con la suya (fondo en llamas)

Aya: Bueno, esta bien, pero hazlo otro día, ya se hizo tarde y si no nos apuramos llegaré tarde al trabajo y tu a tu entrevista

Shu: o-o Ay no, si llego tarde no sería una buena impresión, apurémonos (corre a 1000 por hora)

Aya: -_-U Esta bien… oye, ¿no quieres que te muestre la casa antes, para que sepas a donde vas?

Shu: (con la mano detrás de la cabeza) xD Je… eso ayudaría bastante

Ambas chicas ríen, así comenzaba esta gran aventura para la chica de ojos azules en la ciudad, ¿Qué le espera en su entrevista? ¿Quién es ese joven de fría mirada (como si no lo supieran ya xD)? Sigan sintonizados, aun hay muchas cosas que pueden pasar.

**Bueno, que tal? Apenas es el primer capítulo, esta ves no quise hacer la típica historia de "al primer vistazo se enamoran" esta ves quisse hacerlo un poco diferente, aclaro que tendrán los mismos apellidos que en mi otro fic, porque, además de que me da flojera pensar en otros, creo que esos les quedan muy bien, no creen? xD Aqui tambien puse a mi Sexymaru de rico porque, aceptémoslo, ese papel le queda a la medida... n////n ah Sexymaru... Bueno, cuidense, no se cuando actualizaré, pero prometo forzar la neurona hasta que sude, sale? bye bye.**

***Aori Hime Murasaki - La princesa Púrpura***


	2. LA PRIMERA IMPRESION NO SE OLVIDA

**Konichiwa! Finalmente pude terminar el capítulo dos de esta historia, realmente ha sido muy difícil, especialmente porque no he recibido reviews, mas que uno solo de tefisanchez, (gracias amiga, este capi te lo dedico a ti) pero bueno, ya que empecé debo terminarlo, en cuanto a mis otros fics, ahi van, lento pero seguro xD**

**Inuyasha y demas NO me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi... solo esta historia es mía, y no hago dinero con ella mara mi desgracia... bueno, disfruten... si acaso alguien la lee xp**

**ACTO 2 LA PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN JAMAS SE OLVIDA**

El BEETLE va a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad rumbo al FULL MOON, pasándose algunos semáforos y siendo objeto de algunos "saludos" por parte de varios automovilistas y transeúntes que andaban por ahí.

Aya: ¬¬ Shura, ten mas cuidado, casi te llevas a ese grupo de niños exploradores

Shu: (maniobrando) ¬¬ Cállate, con tus gritos me pongo de nervios

Aya: (se cruza de brazos) ¬¬ Si, seguramente es mi culpa que saliéramos tarde de la casa

Shu: -_-U Bueno ya, lo lamento, es que estoy nerviosa y no medí bien el tiempo

Aya: -_- Ya… olvídalo, solo haz que lleguemos en una pieza y a tiempo, ¿sale?

Shu: Ya vas amiga

Shura pisa el acelerador y, esquivando alguno que otro auto, finalmente llega a su destino, el FULL MOON. Ambas chicas entran rápidamente el local, Ayame se cambia para empezar su turno mientras que Shura se prepara para su entrevista, realmente está nerviosa pero también emocionada.

Sup: (con su currículum) Bien señorita Ando, estoy muy impresionado, realmente será un muy buen elemento para nuestro bar, el último renunció hace unos días, es como si usted nos cayera del cielo

Shu: ^-^ Bueno, no es para tanto pero le agradezco señor

Sup: Me gustaría que empezara a trabajar ya mismo, realmente necesitamos a alguien en el bar ya que hoy nos visitará uno de nuestros clientes más importantes y necesito que se le brinde un excelente servicio

Shu: o-o ¿E-Empezar ahora? ¿Lo dice en serio?

Sup: Si… ¿o preferiría empezar mañana? Es que realmente la necesito por lo que ya le mencioné

Shu: Ah, claro, disculpe, es que estoy algo nerviosa, pero le prometo dar el cien por ciento, no se arrepentirá señor

Sup: Excelente, por favor pase a los vestidores para que se coloque su uniforme y vaya al bar para comenzar

Shu: Si señor

La joven no lo podía creer, pensó que solo sería una entrevista de trabajo pero ahora la estaban contratando… era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, debía dar todo de sí para no fallar, después de todo, "la primera impresión jamás se olvida". La hora de abrir llega y el FULL MOON rápidamente se llena de gente, la joven ojiazul hace uso de todas sus habilidades para preparar cocteles y bebidas para todos los clientes, los cuales las reciben con bastante agrado (claro, los muy borrachotes xD); así transcurre la noche, hasta que finalmente, el cliente tan importante del que tanto habían hablado estaba por llegar… Shura podía percatarse de todo el movimiento que hacían los demás empleados de lugar únicamente por esa persona que ella ni siquiera conocía, incluso su amiga Ayame estaba preparando una de las mesas privadas con mejor ubicación de todo el local… sí que debía ser importante y con mucho dinero, una sonrisa aparece en los labios de la joven, si jugaba correctamente sus cartas, podía irse a casa con una muy jugosa propina esa noche.

Cerca de la medianoche, el tan esperado cliente llega al local, pero no entra por la entrada principal sino por otra secreta especialmente hecha para las celebridades y otras personalidades importantes, Shura estaba asombrada y la curiosidad empezaba a fortalecerse… ¿quién sería ese cliente tan importante que hacían todos esos movimientos por él? Ya quería conocerlo. Continúa sirviendo cocteles y bebidas, cuidando especialmente de hacerlos mas vistosos y creativos los que el misterioso cliente pedía tomar, esperando poder acercársele y conocerlo… tenía que ser alguna celebridad, era seguro.

Shu: (preparando varios mojitos) "Vaya, no había visto a nadie beber tanto en mi vida, sea quien sea debe estar habituado a beber con frecuencia"

Aya: (acercándose a la barra) Oye, que tal como te sientes, a poco no este lugar es genial

Shu: ^-^ Si, nada mas con las propinas voy a llegar a casa con los bolsillos llenos

Aya: Pues prepárate porque escuché que te van a llevar a la mesa privada para que les prepares tragos para todos los que llegaron, realmente los impresionaste

Shu: o-o… ¿En serio? No me mientas…

Aya: En serio, anda, mira que ya vienen por ti

La joven voltea, el dueño del lugar se acerca a la barra… justo como dijo Ayame, la invita a que vaya al bar privado donde ese importante cliente se encuentra para que siga preparándole más bebidas… está muy emocionada, no sabe si saltar de alegría o solo tomar una servilleta y un bolígrafo para pedir su autógrafo… Solo tiene tiempo para verificar rápidamente su apariencia y se encamina hacia la parte superior, donde están las mesas privadas.

Hombre: (arreglándose la corbata) Bien señorita, procure dar una buena impresión por favor

Shu: No se preocupe, daré lo mejor de mí (sonríe)

Hombre: Perfecto, sígame

Ambos caminan hacia la mesa, Shura se asombra, pareciera como si tuvieran una versión en miniatura del club… llegan a la mesa, realmente no habían muchas personas, solo dos, una mujer de expresión fría y soberbia, de ojos rojos y cabello negro, con un vestido de coctel que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, y su acompañante un hombre… ¡¿Albino?! Shura abre totalmente los ojos, no puede creer lo que ve, el hombre que estaba ahí, para el que había preparado sus mejores bebidas y que creía alguien famoso, era el mismo miserable que casi la mata esa mañana.

Hombre: Señorita, le presento a nuestro mejor y más distinguido cliente, el joven Sesshoumaru Nagano y su novia, la señorita Kagura

Shu: O-Ó Tú… (su mano tiembla un poco por el coraje)

Hombre: (la mira molesto) Diríjase a él como señor Nagano por favor

Shu: (se traja un poco el coraje) Lo siento… señor

Kagura: (barriéndola con la mirada) ¬-¬ Pero que vulgar, como se atreve a faltarnos el respeto así

Sess: (mirándola de arriba a abajo) ¬¬ "Mmm… creo que he visto antes a esta mujer, pero donde"

Shu: ¬¬ "Pero que odiosa y petulante… de haber sabido, no subo acá…"

Hombre: Bien, la señorita les preparará todas las bebidas que deseen, si necesitan algo mas, por favor háganoslo saber (hace una reverencia y se marcha)

Kagura: ¬-¬ Bueno, muévete, quiero un May Tai, rápido, y tú que vas a querer amor (acaricia descaradamente la pierna del albino)

Sess: (sin inmutarse) Mojito

Kagura: ¬¬ ¿Otra vez? Pero que simple… Bueno ve a trabajar (le truena los dedos)

Shu: ¬-¬ Si señorita "Odiosa vieja…" (se da la vuelta y se dirige al bar)

Sess: ¬¬ Hey, ¿nos hemos visto antes? Su cara me es familiar

Shu: (se queda de pie) ¬¬ "No puede ser, el miserable ni se acuerda de mí, luego de que casi me mata, ese idiota"

Kagura: Pero que dices, esa fulana no es de nuestra clase, si acaso la viste fue en alguna esquina (se ríe con malicia)

Shu: (luchando con las ganas de lanzársele a golpes) No creo señor, yo no he trabajado en prostíbulos como usted… comprenderá (voltea a ver a la chica y se va al bar)

Kagura: ¬¬ Maldita, la voy a…

Sess: (suspirando con desgano) Mejor cállate, con ese vestido parece que saliste de uno de esos sitios

Kagura: ¬¬ Cállate… pero bien que te gusta, admítelo (se le monta y lo empieza a besar)

Sess: (se queda impasible, hasta que la toma de las caderas)

Shu: -_-U "Genial, no solo vengo a dar con el sujeto detestable que casi me asesina, sino que ahora tengo que soportar esta película porno live action… porque rayos estas cosas siempre me pasan a mi" (preparando las bebidas)

Y así, lo que parecía una gran velada, se convirtió en una tortura para la joven de ojos azules, preparando bebida tras bebida, y ellos emborrachándose más y más hasta el punto de perder cualquier inhibición… eso ya era el colmo.

Kagura: (tambaleándose, se acerca a la barra) Otro cosmos… rápido

Shu: ¬¬ Lo lamento pero el bar está cerrado

Kagura: ¬¬ Pero que dices, yo quiero mas, prepárame mi bebida ahora

Shu: ¬¬ El bar ya cerró, ¿acaso esta sorda? Apenas si se mantiene en pie

Kagura: Escúchame bien estúpida, aquí estás para obedecer… y si quiero otro trago, me lo vas a dar o te haré que te arrepientas… (Sujetándose de la barra)

Shu: ¬¬ Si claro (empieza a limpiar la barra y lavar los vasos)

Sess: (se acerca a la barra, la mira fijamente) Onna, otro mojito ahora

Shu: (con un tic en la ceja) ¬¬ ¿Perdón? Mi nombre no es Onna, y ya está cerrado el bar, o esta sordo

Sess: ¬¬ Eso no me importa, yo quiero mi bebida ya onna

Shu: ¬¬ "Miserable… quiere su mojito, pues le daré su mojito" Bien aquí tiene su mojito señor ricachón engreído (toma uno de los vasos con bebida y se la lanza a la cara al albino)

Sess: (queda sorprendido) O.o…

Shu: ¬¬ Ya tuve suficiente de sus caprichos, yo me largo de aquí, si quieren ahogarse en alcohol, háganlo ustedes solos (sale del bar y se marcha)

Kagura: ¬¬ Oye… vuelve… (Finalmente cae sobre su trasero, ya no puede estar más de pie)

Sess: (limpiándose con la mano) Maldita onna… un momento, acaso me llamó ricachón engreído… (una sonrisa perversa se forma en los labios del albino)

Shura sale y se marcha en su auto, conduce a toda velocidad hasta llegar al departamento de Ayame, entra y azota la puerta tras de ella… y cae en cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, la joven solo se pega en la frente con su propia palma, había actuado de manera muy impulsiva, aunque ese miserable casi la había matado, era un cliente muy importante del antro y debió tratarlo como una profesional… que tonta, seguramente la iban a despedir… solo suspira, ya le preguntaría a Ayame en la mañana que es lo que había sucedido, por ahora lo único que quería era dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, la joven seguía dormida, hasta que es zangoloteada violentamente, abre los ojos y voltea… un par de ojos verdes la miran fijamente.

Shu: Ayame…

Ayame: ¬¬ ¿Dormiste bien amiga? (se cruza de brazos)

Shu: -_- La verdad no… seguramente ya todos saben lo que paso, ¿verdad? (se levanta)

Ayame: Aunque no quisiéramos, el jefe se puso a regañarnos a todos

Shu: (suspira) Lo siento… pero no me pude contener, ese sujeto es el mismo que casi me mata ayer, por eso cuando lo vi… -_- Lo lamento Ayame, seguramente te cause problemas ya que tú me recomendaste para el trabajo

Ayame: (se sienta en la cama con ella) Bueno, yo venía a asesinarte pero después de saber que ese sujeto es el que casi te mata… bueno, ya no importa

Shu: (la mira) ¿Nani? ¿Acaso pasó algo?

Ayame: -_- Me despidieron

Shu: O-O No… pero si fui yo la que…

Ayame: Mi jefe dijo que era culpa mía por haberte traído, además ese tipo se retiro del bar e hizo borrar su cuenta, también por eso

Shu: Perdóname amiga… pero te prometo que te voy a conseguir trabajo, ya lo verás, me esforzaré y todo esto no será mas que un simple y vago recuerdo, vamos a salir adelante

Ayame: Bueno, mas te vale (le sonríe)

Ambas estrechan sus manos, no se dejarían vencer ante los problemas, después de todo, había muchos lugares donde trabajar… o al menos eso pensaba Shura.

**Bueno, bueno, dejen reviews, que nada les cuesta, así tal ves la inspiración se digne en ayudarme a avanzarle con Academia... xD**

***Aori Hime Murasaki - La Princesa Purpura***


End file.
